


Into The Dark

by HPxObsessedFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrothed Contract, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Historical (history of the magical world), Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Political
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: Jasmine Potter the oldest child of James and Lily grew up knowing that her parents and little brother were being manipulated by a meddling old man. To save herself from the same fate, she disowns herself from the Potter bloodline and takes control of her family legacies. James and Lily realized too late that they lost their daughter due to Dumbledore but they form a tight bond as friends, instead of family.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Godbrother/Godsister, Lord/Consort, Wife/Husband, best friends - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just mess with the characters, genders, and story plots.
> 
> A/N: James, Lily, and Harry aren't going to be bashed per-say but they will be willfully ignorant trying to hold onto their ideals with all they are. There will be Dumbledore bashing as I don't like him. Jasmine disowns herself after Lily and James try to stop her from being betrothed to the Rosier heir. Also, Jasmine, Sirius, and Remus are neutral but they will support some of what the dark promotes. Voldemort will be sane. But because he will not be able to have children due to all of the rituals he's done, he will make Jasmine his heir. Jasmine will be the only one of the Potter kids that will be able to speak to snakes.
> 
> Jasmine's Bloodlines: Le Fay, Emry's, Black, Slytherin, & Hogwarts Heir
> 
> Harry's Bloodlines: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, & Ravenclaw

Jasmine Potter had had a great life. She was born July 1980, a year after her parents, Lily and James were married. But while her parents loved her and treated her like a princess, Jasmine has always felt like she was an accident because she was born in the middle of a war. Her little brother Harry, on the other hand, was born three years after the war ended. Jasmine loved her parents and little brother, but she wasn't blind. She knew that a manipulative old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore was taking advantage of her parents' and little brother's loyalty towards him.

Jasmine, along with the people she considers her real parents, Sirius and Remus, knew Dumbledore had plans for their family, so they prepared. Jasmine was well ahead of her age group in her studies. She was also an animagus. But she had two forms. They were a schipperke, a dog breed that stood no higher than 13 inches, Schipperkes are small dogs built for hard work. Schips were created as ratters and watchdogs. Their powerful jaws, necks, and forequarters—coupled with a stealthy, catlike hunting style—make them ideal rat-catching machines. The black coat is profuse around the neck, shoulders, and legs, giving the breed a silhouette that accentuates a thick, substantial body. The foxy face completes the unique look of a unique breed.

Jasmine loved that form. Her nickname was affectionately called Shadow.

Her other form was a long-eared owl nicknamed Glares due to the markings around the eyes. That form was great for spying because it blended into tree barks. Dumbledore nor her parents, James and Lily didn't know about her forms. Jasmine, Sirius, and Remus knew that they would use her abilities for the war and they didn't want that. Jasmine didn't want to be involved in the war for either side.

Anyway, Jasmine knew she was going to have to disown herself from the Potter bloodline, soon because they didn't heed the warning about Dumbledore. Jasmine knew that they just didn't want to believe it but they would have to face it sooner or later.

But Jasmine thinks it would be because of the betrothed contract the Rosier heir would be sending soon that would speed everything up. Adrian Rosier has been courting her for almost a year now and Jasmine couldn't be happier if she tried. Adrian treats her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. He treated her like a queen. She loved Adrain but she knew that her parents wouldn't allow the betrothed contract.

Not because they didn't want her to be happy, but because he was the heir of a dark family. Jasmine would never understand the prejudice against dark families. All they were trying to do was keep their traditions. They didn't want the muggleborns or muggle-raised witches and wizards to change who they were.

They wanted to keep their holidays and their rituals and Jasmine completely understood. She to practiced the Old Ways when she was with Sirius and Remus. She was proud of being a witch and she didn't think it should be against their laws to honor where they came from. It was a disgrace that they weren't allowed to pay their respects to Lady Magic or as traditionalists knew her, Lady Hecate.

The muggleborns and muggle-raised were also the cause of laws and prejudice against magical creatures. But what everyone in the magical world who celebrated the old ways understood, magical creatures had a stronger connection to Lady Hecate. They were her chosen. They were more special than any other being.

But what the muggleborns and muggle-raised failed to realize was that every family in the wizarding world had at least one magical being or creature in their family to keep the magic flowing. For instance, the Malfoy family had Veela blood in their line. Stuff like that use to be common knowledge but sadly, that wasn't the case anymore. It was truly heartbreaking to be slowly losing everything that they were because of fear and misunderstandings.

But thankfully, Lily wasn't like that because Jasmine's grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia demanded that she study everything there was to know about the magical world before she could marry their son. They didn't want someone in their family that didn't respect their way of life.

Jasmine was ready to embrace who she really was.

Lily and James may not know this but Sirius and Remus adopted her on paper, along with blood adoption. Jasmine had four parents but she couldn't deny that she had a closer bond with Sirius and Remus. They were more her parents than Lily and James were. Sirius and Remus may not totally believe some of what she says without research, but at least they listened to her without dismissing everything she says. They made her feel heard and valued and loved.

Jasmine wasn't saying that her parents didn't love her but Sirius and Remus actually understood her. But they also needed her. Sirius couldn't father children due to all of the inbreeding and he didn't want his name or fortune to go to the Malfoy family because they were snobs and never worked for anything in their lives. Jasmine, on the other hand, never needed to touch her trust vaults because she made money during school and during holidays because she tutored kids who needed help.

You see, the wizarding currency of Great Britain consists of three different coins; in decreasing order of value, they are Galleon, Sickle, and Knut. They are gold, silver, and bronze, respectively. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts in a Galleon.

Because she wasn't greedy, Jasmine only charged the children or their parents, one galleon per tutoring session. So, Jasmine made quite a bit of money to support herself just fine until she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she was so good at managing her money, that she never spent all of it so, Jasmine probably even has enough to buy a small apartment. The only time Jasmine has ever touched her trust vaults was when she bought gifts for birthdays and Yule.

Jasmine wanted her life to finally begin but that will only happen when she takes control of her life.


	2. The Disownment

It was finally the day that Adrian would be sending the betrothal contract to Jasmine's parents and she was both nervous and excited. Jasmine loved her parents but she was in love with Adrian and wanted a future with him. She knew Lily and James would do everything they could to stop that from happening. They were so prejudiced against the dark-aligned families but they would do anything to keep them apart but that wasn't going to happen. Jasmine already knew she was going to disown herself from the Potter family, but this would definitely put a rush on that.

Jasmine has already packed up everything she wanted to take to her one true home. She's packed up her pictures, letters, books, journals, and everything that held value to her. She was donating the clothing and shoes because everything that her parents had bought her wasn't really her style or taste. She wasn't a fan of reds, golds, yellows, and browns and that was all they had bought her unless she shopped for herself. She wasn't a Gryffindor and wasn't going to be forced to dress like one. If anything, Jasmine was a mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In fact, she was sorted into Ravenclaw house in her first year.

Now, Lily and James weren't necessarily prejudiced against the other three Houses of Hogwarts but they were biased when it comes to Gryffindor but that could be said for anybody from Hogwarts, past and present. Jasmine was the opinion that Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the best houses but she knew some of the students in those houses were snobs. Jasmine herself came off as a snob sometimes when she thought it was called for in some cases. Like for instance, Hermione Granger, that girl was very full of herself and thought she was better than everyone else, and Jasmine showed her the error of her ways many times since their first year at Hogwarts.

Jasmine didn't have anything against the muggleborns personally but she hated their attitude in regards to the wizarding world and everything that comes with being magical. They thought magic was their right just because they were born with magic but they didn't know the first thing about what it meant to be magical. They rejected everything in the magical world that didn't fit in with their beliefs. It was maddening.

Taking one last look around her bedroom, Jasmine made her way downstairs just as yelling came from the sitting room.

"Young lady! What is this?!" James bellowed when she entered the room.

"It's a betrothed contract from Adrian Rosier. He has been courting me for a little over a year," Jasmine explained. Granted, she probably shouldn't have just come out and said it quite like that.

"He is from a dark family! You are not marrying him! I forbid it!" James bellowed again slowing turning red from anger.

"Daddy, I am marrying him regardless of what you say. I love him," Jasmine said trying not to lose her temper.

"As long as you are living under this roof, you will not continue dating him," James said firmly before watching in horror when his daughter took out a dagger, slicing her palm.

"I love you both and Harry more than anything but I will not let you control my life any longer," she said before performing the blood disownment ritual. "I, Jasmine Cassiopeia Black, formally Jasmine Jamie Potter, do hereby disown myself from the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and may my magic, blood, and life be removed should I ever return." Here one of her daggers appeared in her hand and she slashed her palm without even blinking. "I cast out the blood of Potter and Evans, cleansing my body, mind, and magic of all roots to the Noble and Most Ancient House. What was mine from theirs let it be taken, and let the gift of my true parents, Sirius Orion, Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Remus John Lupin, Consort Black, replace what is gone and flourish to its full extent, no longer challenged. This is my will, this is my order. As I say it, as I swear it, so mote be it; recedemus, Nolite confidere in Magia nos! Grata Toujours pur,"

Lily and James watched as any trace of them was magically expelled from Jasmine's features. She gained the facial features and the wavy ebony black hair of the Blacks, and she gained Remus's nose, chin, and eyes. Gone were the brilliant emerald green eyes, that were replaced by Remus's amber eyes with flecks of the silver that came from the Blacks.

Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally free of the Potter and Evans light magic. She was naturally a grey witch and was proud of it.

"I love you both more than anything, but my life is mine to live and I don't care if you like it or not," Jasmine said as she picked up her beaded bag that Adrian had gotten her for Yule just this past year.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked after finally regaining control of her vocals.

"I am going home to the new Black-Lupin Manor. I have left everything belonging to the Potter family in my old bedroom. You can donate everything that had belonged to me to someone who needs it," Jasmine explained.

"Will we see you again?" James asked sadly. He was devasted that he pushed his daughter so far by denying her the right to marry someone she loved.

"Of course you will. Even if we don't share blood, you will always be my family," she said as she hugged them before pulling away. "I will write and visit. Tell Harry to expect a letter from me, soon," Jasmine said before flooing to her one true home.

When she entered the manor, her parents were surprised to see her until she explained why she arrived earlier than expected. They were angry that their friends pushed their little girl so far but they were also greatful. They told her to pen a letter to Adrian, to send them the betrothed contract as they were now her parents by blood and magic. They were going to insist on a fidelity clause and an innocence clause so Jasmine and Adrian couldn't consummate with anyone else but each other and only once they were married.

Jasmine didn't mind that as she had standards and she wasn't about to go against her own values. But she did insist that there will be a clause regarding their inheritances. They were to keep control of their vaults themselves but they would have a vault that would be open for both of them to share. And should they in any way break their vows, compensation to the injured party will be made.

When she went to bed that night, Jasmine had a sense of freedom that she has ever had. She loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,187


	3. Gringotts & The Contract

It's been a week since Jasmine disowned herself from the Potter bloodline and it's been amazing. And as promised, she sent a letter to Harry explaining why she did what she did and that he would always be her little brother, and that she loved him more than anything. She didn't want him thinking she didn't love him. He was one of the most important people in her life that mattered. Anyway, Jasmine and her parents were going to Gringotts because they discovered she had gained magical abilities from the Black bloodline and they wanted to know what else they needed to expect.

"Sweetheart, are you dressed?" her papa Remus's voice came from outside her door. She couldn't believe they gave her an entire wing of the manor to herself. Her wing alone had about six different rooms, plus a library.

"Yes, papa. You may come in," she said smiling.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked considering she hardly ate anything for breakfast aside from oatmeal and fruit. She was a healthy eater.

"Yes," she said grabbing her money pouch and wand. Jasmine has never followed the no magic rule outside of school, but the was true for every child raised in a magical home. The Ministery can never get a read on who was using magic so they couldn't stop them.

"We need to see the Black Account Manager," her father requested, and when the teller saw who was requesting that, his eyes widened before ordering a cart operator to take them inside at once. Everyone knew that the Black family was basically Wizarding Royalty.

"Lord Black, what can I do for you?" Grimlock asked.

"My daughter needs a lineage and an abilities test," he said motioning towards Jasmine. They were stunned when they saw her results five minutes later.

_Name: Heiress Jasmine Cassiopeia Black_

_Parents: Lord Sirius Orion Black and Consort Remus John Black nee Lupin_

_Godparents: Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Margaret Potter nee Evans_

_Paternal Titles: Heiress Black and Heiress Emrys_

_Bearer Titles: Heiress Le Fay_

_Lord Tom Marvolo Gaunt has declared Heiress Jasmine Cassiopeia Black is the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt and Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Magic has declared Heiress Jasmine Cassiopeia Black is the Heiress of Hogwarts_

_Abilities: Magical Resistance, Parseltongue, Parselmagic, Occlumency, Wandless Magic, Metamorphmagi, Air Elemental, Fire Elemental, Mage Sence, and Mage Sight_

"Wow," she muttered while her parents were too stunned to say anything.

"Are there any tutors that can help her control and master her abilities?" her papa asked.

"Yes," Grimlock said handing them a list of people that could help Jasmine.

"Jasmine, do you have a way to contact Adrian?" her father asked.

"Yes," she said before taking out a mirror she created. It runes engraved to protect their privacy and it was keyed to their blood so no one could use it aside from them. Once she got Adrian to answer the mirror, she could tell he had been asleep.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you," she said biting her lip.

"It's okay sweetheart. What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm at Gringotts with my parents and they requested you and your father," she explained.

"We'll be there," he said before they ended the call.

"You love him," her father said but it was more of a statement.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Does he treat you the way you deserve?" her papa asked.

"Of course he does," she said trying not to glare.

Before they could say anything else, a knock sounded at the door before a goblin escorted Adrian and Lord Rosier inside. Adrian didn't greet her parents right away as he made a beeline towards her pulling her into his arms and holding her. Jasmine instantly relaxed into his arms as his scent surrounded her.

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but notice the way their daughter relaxed into the Rosier Heir's arms. It was the first time they have seen her relax and drop her guard around others. It was like she trusted him to protect her at all costs. That alone got their approval for the betroth contract.

"Adrian, I know you have missed her since you haven't gotten any time with her since school let out for the Summer, but let's get the paperwork sorted," his father said firmly. Lord Slytherin had declared this young lady his heiress so he knew that his contract would have to be fair.

"Okay," he grumbled as he pulled away and pulled Jasmine's chair out for her before seating himself all the while, holding her hand and kissing it occasionally.

The adults in the room couldn't help but smile at how their children were so consumed with each other that they ignored everyone else in the room. It was sweet, even if they wished that they would at least wait one more year on the betrothed contract, as they were only fifteen years old.

An hour later they had everything sorted out and since their children didn't pay any attention during the meeting, they had to read it to them.

_'I Lord Sirius Orion Black hereby make and sign a Betrothal Contract between my daughter, Heiress Jasmine Cassiopeia Black, and Lord Edward Adrian Rosier's son, Heir Adrian Xavier Rosier. Their Betrothal is to begin once they both reach the age of fifteen, however, they are only to be wed once they have both graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of seventeen._

_They are not to consummate with anyone but each other and only on their Wedding Night. If either party becomes infertile they may adopt, but by their 26th birthdays, they have to have at least three children for the Black, Rosier, and Slytherin Lines. If at any time either party cheats on their spouse the marriage will become void, and some sort of compensation will be made. Especially in regards to the children._

_Both Jasmine and Adrian are permitted to keep control of their inheritances, the inheritance cannot be taken away from either party. Though they may combine it if they so wish._

_Signed by Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lord Edward Adrian Rosier._

_Witnessed by Grimlock Head of Black Accounts and Consort Remus John Black nee Lupin.'_

"Is that agreeable for the both of you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course it is," they said smiling as they locked eyes.

"Okay, I know you have missed each other, but it's time to say goodbye. You can see each other next week," Lord Rosier said as he motioned for his son to say goodbye to Heiress Black.

They weren't happy having to separate but when they were threatened with not being able to see each other again until school started back up, they quickly did what they were told. They would miss each other but they didn't want to spend the entire summer apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,180


	4. The Article

Jasmine and Adrian discussed with their parents and they decided to go public with the betrothed contract. They wanted to get ahead of the gossip that was bound to happen as it had been over twenty years since the last contract was made between Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter _nee_ Briathewaite, Dowager Countess of Stinchcombe in the year 1899. But due to the misunderstandings from muggle-raised witches and wizards, they fell out of practice. It had everyone so furious that their traditions were being scoffed at. They shouldn't have to change who they were because a small percentage of their communities didn't or wouldn't take the time to understand why their world was the way that it is.

Anyway, Sirius and Remus invited Lord Rosier and Adrian to their home for lunch before discussing what they wanted in the article. Frankly, Jasmine didn't care as long as the whole world knew that she was happy with Adrian and that would never change. She was tired of being asked to go on dates when she was happily taken. She would jeopardize her relationship and future for something meaningless.

Jasmine dressed in black slacks, a white tank top, and a grey overshirt along with the teal necklace and watch set that Adrian had gotten her for her birthday. He gave it to her early because he and his father would sadly be away in France for Lord Rosier's business meeting. Thankfully, they had their communication mirrors and their protein journals so they could keep in touch without letters. They hated waiting days at a time for a letter when there were more pleasant ways to stay in touch.

When Jasmine entered the dining room, she noticed Adrian and his father already waiting. There was also a reporter waiting for his story. Adrian and Jasmine refused to use Rita Seeker. She trashed everyone's reputations, not caring who she hurt. It took two hours for the interview to finish because the reporter didn't stick with the questions already written down. Finally, they told him if he wanted the interview, he would stick to the correct questions, or he would lose his job. No one angered the Black family or lied about them and got away with it. The Black family had shares in every company in the wizarding world, and if they wanted to, they could close a business for good.

The next morning, after Jasmine got back from her outing with Adrian, she noticed the Article was published.

"They don't waste time," she said as she sat down. Their world already knew about Jasmine disowning herself from the Potter family for their refusal to allow the betrothed contract, and thankfully, everyone left the Potter family alone when she threatened to sue every single person who bothered them. They were still her family and nothing would ever change that.

_**THE FIRST BETHROTHED CONTRACT IN DECADES** _

_Yesterday morning, I was granted an interview from the Ancient and Noble House of Black announcing a betrothed contract between the Rosier Heir and the Black Heiress. It is the first betrothed contract in decades since the late Lord Fleamont Charles Potter and his late wife, Lady Euphemia Jasmine Potter nee Briathewaite, Dowager Countess of Stinchcombe in the year 1899._

_When I asked the young couple why they wanted a betrothed contract, their answer was that they didn't want anyone to be able to come between them. Read below for the full interview..._

_Reporter: Why did you want a betrothed contract? It is so restricting._

_J.B: Adrian has been courting me for almost two years. I love him and I don't want anyone coming between us. A betrothed contract protects us from anyone but our parents from interfering._

_Reporter: Bethrothed contracts are so outdated, why bring them back?_

_A.R: It protects both parties from cheating, abuse, and many other reasons. I would never abuse Jasmine, she is the love of my life but her parents insisted on the clauses and I was more than happy to do it._

_Reporter: That is admirable. Heiress Black, what was your reason?_

_J.B: I wanted to protect both of our fortunes. In so many cases, if for any reason the marriage ends, one of the parties want more than they deserve. I would never do that to Adrian, but it provided us with protection should we ever separate._

_Reporter: Are you happy with the betrothed contract?_

_A.R: Yes. It protects both of us._

_J.B: Adrian is the love of my life. I wouldn't cancel the contract for anything in the world. I think it's a shame that our world no longer used betrothed contracts but due to all the muggle raised witches and wizards, a lot of our practices were banned or no longer used. We should not have to change who we are due to misunderstandings or fear._

_Reporter: I agree._

_Well, you've read it yourselves, everyone. The Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Rosier will join their Houses together once again. I for one, cannot wait to witness the marriage of this young couple._

_I agree with Heiress Black's comments. Why should we change anything about ourselves just to please a small percentage of our communities?_

"What do you think?" Sirius asked his daughter.

"I think this will finally make people think about what they are doing to our world. I'm happy that everyone will know that I am taken. I love Adrian and wouldn't do anything to hurt him," Jasmine said as she sat down.

"I know you wouldn't," Remus said. He and Sirius wished that Jasmine was still a little girl. They didn't want her dating or married until they were old and grey but sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Thankfully, Adrian loved their daughter or they would have a body to hide. They would protect their little girl until their dying day. They couldn't deny that they enjoyed watching Jasmine be so in love and happy. She deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,019


	5. Summer Holidays

This summer has been the best Jasmine has ever had. It was the first time she actually had fun and not being forced to hide who she truly was. It had been almost impossible to pretend to be a different person but all she thought about was Adrian and that made it bearable.

She has met her grandfather, Arcturus, and she did not like him. He was sexist and a brute. He had tried to curse her but didn't make it very far. She cursed him so bad that he ended up at St. Mungos Hospital. When her father asked why she did that, he saw her memories of what had happened and he was so furious that he had disowned the old man. No one hurt his daughter and got away with it.

During the Summer holidays when she wasn't with Adrian or her friends, Jasmine finally learned everything her Godfather James had failed to teach her when she was his daughter. She learned etiquette, wizarding laws and customs, and how to dance. She also learned how to manage her Estates. Everything else in the magical world, she knew but James didn't want her knowing anything more than that. She has yet to find out why.

Jasmine wanted so very much to celebrate the wizarding holidays, but she couldn't until next year when they were in France. Their holidays are Imbolc, Beltane, Mabon, Samhain, and Yule.

Imbolc was a sacred day for both the Light and Dark. It's a celebration of life and rebirth. Celebrating the wellbeing of magic in the crops and babies. It's a renewal of life, energy, and strength. It's also a ritualized purification baths and celebratory bonfires.

Beltane is in May and it's a ritual for health, fertility, and prosperity. It involves ritualistic sex. It's the only thing about the holiday that Jasmine doesn't like but she would never judge other people who participate in it willingly. She did want to participate in the blessing of the fields of Lady Magic and her ancestors.

Monbon is in September, it's a welcoming of the Dark. Recognizing that life is a cycle and that Death is a natural part of life. Night is as necessary as Day. Winter lets the Earth rest in preparation for the coming Summer.

Samhain is in November and while some people veiw it as Necromancy, but it's really a time to meditate. A time to seek the presence of people you love, who has passed on to the afterlife.

And finally, Yule which is in December. It's a time for feasting and giving. Giving thanks to Lady Magic herself in a burnt offering of meat and grain of life. A Yule log burns for days to symbolize the perseverance of life through the cold, dark winter. It's a gathering of family, friends, and allies to always prove that they will be there for each other through the difficult season. It's a time to acknowledge Lady Magic and how she supports her blessed children and helps them to survive.

Jasmine hated that because of fear and misunderstandings, that their holidays were banned in Britain. It was the time that the muggle-raised witches and wizards stopped trying to change everything about their world. It made her so angry sometimes that her magic would explode from her.

Jasmine couldn't wait for school to start up again. She wanted to see everyone's reactions. She also wanted to spend some private time with Adrian without anyone watching and judging. Her parents hovered all summer, they couldn't get time together without anyone around. It was driving them crazy. What their parents didn't know was they weren't as restricted when they were alone together. The betrothed contract only states that they were to remain virgins until their wedding night, it didn't say anything about touching. They wanted to get to know each other's likes and dislikes so they would know what not to do. Besides, they were frustrated at not being able to do very much with each other. They loved each other and they wanted to show it.

Anyway, Jasmine also wanted to finally go down into the Chamber of Secrets. She wanted to discover what was down there. Jasmine also wanted to go through the Room of Requirement and take what was valuable, and get rid of the items that were no good. The money would go to Hogwarts along with the books, but she would keep the originals. She enjoyed reading. Jasmine wanted her library to be the biggest in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 779


	6. Hogwarts

Jasmine and her friends have been back at school for two months, and she and Adrian have explored the Chamber of Secrets and with the blessing from Lord Slytherin, she copied every single book and journal in Salazar Slytherin's study and sent the originals to Lord Slytherin himself. She was thankful that Lord Slytherin didn't declare war again as he did in the 1970s. Their world wouldn't survive another war.

They have already been back at Hogwarts for two months and Jasmine was already at the top of her class with Adrian right behind her. Jasmine was used to being the first in everything but she was humble about it and that was saying something, considering how snobbish she could be. But Jasmine tried not to let it go to her head because just because she was the best in her year, doesn't mean that there aren't people out there that were better than her, and she was okay with that.

Jasmine and Adrian also had finally been able to explore the Room of Requirement. They found Invisibility Cloaks, which they planned to use one of the charms Adrian invented so they couldn't lose the invisibility features or damage. Normally, that wouldn't be possible, but Adrian and Jasmine never failed to do something they set their mind to. They found multiple Foe-glasses; a mirror that detects and shows its owner's enemies in or out of focus, depending on how close they are. There were also Probity Probes; A Probity Probe detects spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. While they were useful, no one had much use for them so they decided to see what their families wanted to do with them.

There were also Remembralls; a small, clear orb, about the size of a large marble, containing smoke that turns red when it detects that the person holding it has forgotten something. It does not tell the holder what has been forgotten. But that was going to change as the Blacks had invented a charm to allow someone to actually remember what they had forgotten. They also found hundreds of wizarding games that they planned to restore and sell after they graduated and opened the shop they wanted together. Jasmine would be the one who looked after the shop, while Adrian took care of the Books.

They collected all of the money in the room and had Dobby take it to the Hogwarts vault Jasmine opened over the Summer because she knew some of the school Governors were dipping their hands into the money that was needed for Hogwarts. They were tired of their education suffering because greedy people didn't care about anything but lining their pockets. Jasmine and Adrian had sold everything they had grown out of over the years and put the money into the new Hogwarts vault. And with Lord Slytherin's blessing, the basilisk offered all of the teeth that had fallen out, along with its shed skin, twenty vials of venom and they sold everything and made millions. Again, they put half of the proceeds into the Hogwarts vault. They kept the other half and split it with Lord Slytherin. They put their share into the vault they opened together. They had also combined their trust vaults together.

Jasmine was stunned that James and Lily didn't take her Trust Vault but they told her that she may not be their child anymore, she was still their Godchild and they wanted her to have everything she wanted. Jasmine had transferred all of the money she earned over the years for tutoring kids, into the vault she opened with Adrian.

Anyway, Jasmine and Adrian also found so many books that they lost count. They dated back from the founder's era and continuing to their time at school. There was no way they were giving up those books, so they had Dobby take them to Greenwood Manor that their parents had purchased for them after they signed the betrothed contract. They couldn't move into the manor until they were married. They had explored the manor during the summer and they fell in love with it on sight. They couldn't imagine living anywhere else after they were wed. It was located on a cliffside in Greece.

They found countless wands, broomsticks, journals from the founders, Merlin, and Le Fay. They had those placed in another vault they requested to be opened for priceless items. They would go through it next summer with their parents and Lord Slytherin. But Jasmine wouldn't read or copy Slytherin's journals until she got Lord Slytherin's permission. She may have had permission for the ones in the Chamber of Secrets but that didn't matter with the ones found inside the Room of Requirement. She wasn't going to keep anything that rightfully belonged to him unless he gave them to her himself. She may love knowledge, but Jasmine wasn't about to hide or take anything that belonged to Lord Slytherin without his permission.

Jasmine hoarded knowledge as a dragon protected her young.

Adrian and Jasmine also found weapons and they were planning on selling them to the goblins after they kept at least one sword and a bow-and-arrow. They wanted to learn combat training with weapons. They were also going to learn hand-to-hand combat so they wouldn't have to depend on their magic alone.

They also found Two-way mirrors, Moleskin pouches, Trunks, Floo Powder, Flying Carpets, Time-Turners, seven different types of quills. An Anti-Cheating Quills, Auto-Answer Quills, Blood Quills, The Quill of Acceptances, Quick Quotes Quills, A Quick Quotes Quills, and Spell-Checking Quills. There were also cauldrons, countless wands and wand holsters, and lastly, a Vanishing Cabinet.

They then found Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. It had Lord Slytherin's magical signature all over it, so they were going to return it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 999

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 1,086


End file.
